


The Exam

by JLaLa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Complete, Doctor/Patient, Established Relationship, F/M, Look out for that ending, Modern Setting, Roleplay, Smut, everlark, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa
Summary: The last patient is always the most interesting case. Everlark.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	The Exam

**Author's Note:**

> Sentence Prompt: “This cock isn’t gonna suck itself.”

**The Exam**

It had already been a long day for Dr. Katniss Everdeen.

Two of the other doctors in her practice were out; one on vacation and the other attending at the nearby hospital. Therefore, she was taking everyone else’s patients.

Her final patient was a late addition to her schedule. Letting out a tired sigh, she stopped in front of the closed door to take the patient file from the plastic holder next to it. Her aide had already taken the patient’s vitals before leaving for the day along with the front office staff.

Katniss knocked on the door and after hearing the muffled “Come in”, she opened it and stepped into the room.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Katn—” She did a double take, seeing the man before her. “Peeta?”

The man sitting on the exam table smiled brightly.

“Hello Katniss…I mean _Doctor_ Everdeen.” His deep blue eyes penetrated her from across the room. “It’s been awhile.”

“It has,” she agreed. Opening the file, Katniss quickly looked over the reason for the visit. “So, you took a fall…”

“I’m an architect and was at a site when I slipped on some planks,” he informed her. “Probably my fault; I should’ve taken more caution since it just rained yesterday.”

Katniss nodded as she continued to read over the file.

“Your ankle—can you show me exactly where you feel the pain?” Peeta nodded and she went to exam table, pulling the step out so he could sit atop it. “Do you need help stepping up?”

“Please. Don’t want to mess it up more than I may already have.” Katniss obliged, holding out her hand. Peeta took her hand, grasping it gently as he stepped onto the table. “Thank you.”

“Can you remove your shoes and socks?” she asked. Peeta nodded, managing to remove the steel toe boots and socks before setting them next to the table. Katniss reached for the nearby stool, sitting and scooting towards the table. “Okay, Peeta—can you rotate your ankle for me?”

The man followed her instructions, rotating his ankle gingerly. She then asked him to rotate it in the opposite direction and he repeated the action.

“I don’t think that it’s broken,” she informed him before her hands went to roll up the leg of his jeans. Katniss took his ankle, cradling the heel as she moved her thumb along the tendon and muscle along the area. “Probably just twisted.”

Peeta chuckled quietly. “It’s just like when we were in college.” She met his eyes and he beamed at her. “I was always falling all over the place and you’d have to take care of me.

Her chest warmed in remembrance and Katniss couldn’t help but smile.

“I was your girlfriend,” she replied softly. “Of course, I was going to take care of you. We took care of each other.”

“How have you been?” he asked suddenly. “Obviously successful.”

“Yes, the practice has been thriving.” Their eyes met and Katniss looked to him. “And, you?”

“I’m always busy,” Peeta said. “Traveling to different sites…gets a little boring though…and lonely.”

“Lonely.” The word hummed against her lips. “I get that. I’m always working and, well—there’s little time for me. All part of the job, though.”

“So, there’s no one to take care of the good doctor?” he mused, his eyes roving over her. His gaze momentarily caught the opening of her white button-down and her breath hitched as he quickly licked his lips. “I’m surprised that there isn’t a line out the door for that job.”

Katniss felt the pulse in her lower half at his words. She took a deep breath, pushing down the heat beginning to rush through her body.

Truthfully, it had been a long time since anyone had taken care of her. Her job was demanding, the hours long and often her free time was spent asleep in her bed. The practice was successful but left no moments for her to find pleasure in life.

“You know how I am,” she told him simply. “I have certain…needs. Not many are up for the challenge.”

There was a flash of hunger in his eyes and Peeta stepped down from the table, standing in front of her seated form.

“Still being boss bitch then?” His hand moved along her cheek before grasping her chin with his thumb and index finger. Katniss didn’t respond and he forced her to meet his eyes, now darkened with desire. “Answer me.”

“Yes. No one really knows what I want.” Her eyes went to the sight of his jeaned crotch, remembering strong thighs and a thick cock. She could feel the gush between her legs as her eyes went to him. “Not since you.”

A honeyed groan escaped his mouth. “Unzip me.”

Her stomach twisted almost painfully at his words. “What?”

“This cock isn’t gonna suck itself.” Peeta reached to the braid she wore, pulling the elastic band at its tips and unraveling her hair into her signature waves. He hissed, his hands weaving through her and grasping the locks at the back of her head firmly. “You know you want to…Doctor.”

Katniss raised a brow, her hands already reaching to the button of his jeans. She undid him quickly before going to the zipper and carefully pulling it down the tracks.

“As your doctor, I wouldn’t be doing my due diligence if I didn’t exam you thoroughly.”

She grasped at the waist of his jeans, tugging it down to reveal his turgid cock. A ravenous moan escaped her lips at the sight of him.

“Do you still swallow cock like a pro?” he asked, the timbre of his voice making her want to reach between her legs to see how wet she was.

Katniss smirked. “Only one way to find out.”

Her lips wrapped around his tip, wetting it with her tongue before she sank her mouth onto him.

Peeta growled at the contact. “Fuck!” She pulled out quickly, licking the underside of him and plunging his cock into the warm cavern of her mouth. “Still so perfect…” Katniss hummed as she began to move along him, getting used to the thickness of his length, enjoying the pulsating along her rounded lips. “Damnit Katniss…no one has felt as good as you do. I’m going to fuck your mouth, then fuck your pussy raw.”

The thought of feeling him filling her made her ache and she began to move her mouth eagerly, losing herself in the pleasure of having him…feeling every familiar ridge…tasting that saltiness of his essence.

Katniss closed her eyes as he began to guide her movements. She felt him suddenly hit the back of her throat and she instinctively relaxed, her gag reflex not even reacting to the sharp penetration.

“Holy shit, you’re still the most perfect little fucktoy, aren’t you?” Katniss moaned in agreement, feeling her nipples tighten and her tits grow heavy at his words. Peeta began to thrust into her mouth, the grip on her hair on edge of pain and pleasure. “No one knows that good Dr. Everdeen loves dirty talk…that she doesn’t want lovemaking but good, hard fucking…”

She wailed in pleasure, feeling him swelling around her.

Peeta suddenly pulled away and she cried out at the loss.

“Sit on the table,” he gasped out, his hand going to stroke himself.

Katniss scrambled up onto the table and he followed, moving between her thighs as his hands pushed her skirt up her hips. She had opted out of tights since it had been a warm day and was congratulating herself on her choice as he yanked her forward until her ass was almost off the exam table.

Reaching to her center, Peeta pulled the scrap of fabric along her sodden lips and sank into her.

“Peeta!” Every nerve of her pussy thrummed at the intrusion; it had obviously missed his cock, welcoming him eagerly. She could hear the squelching of her arousal as he thrusted shallowly against her. “Fuck…”

“You still take me perfectly,” Peeta growled into her neck. He pulled out till only the head of him was inside her. “Did you miss me?”

“Yes…please…” She looked to his desperately. “I need it…”

“What do you need, sweetheart?” Peeta pushed into her and she mewled as he began to grind his pelvis against her, coarse hair brushing against her clit. She whined, her toes curling at the biting sensation. “I want to hear it come from that dirty mouth of yours.”

“Please…” He crushed harshly against her, and Katniss groaned. “…I want you...”

Peeta kissed up her neck, his mouth settling behind her ear and teasing the skin with the tip of his tongue. “You want what?”

“I want you to fuck me against this table!” she screamed out. “I want you to pound me until I can’t feel my legs! I want to be hurting for the next week!”

Pulling away, Peeta smirked. “There’s the woman I know and love.”

He entered her abruptly, hiking her thigh against his hips as he began to thrust roughly into her core. Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck, her face buried into his shoulder as she lost herself in the white-hot haze of being fucked by Peeta Mellark.

In the distance, she could hear the squeaking of the exam table as it shook from their frantic movements.

Her cunt swallowed his cock as easily as her mouth did, hungry for their joining and she let out a moan as he began to pierce her cervix. She started to feel herself cresting, climbing towards her climax, her center fluttering around him as Peeta began to speed up.

“I’m going to come!”

She was almost most there…she could practically taste it—

Without warning, her body snapped as her orgasm crashed over her and she cried pleasure thick into the room.

Peeta pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes on her as she came around him.

“Katniss!” He thrust once…twice…and she could feel the pulse of his cum filling her. Hissing, he closed his eyes tightly as he emptied himself into her womb. “Fuck!”

The room went silent apart from their heavy breaths as they came down from the high of their frantic fucking.

A phone suddenly rang, and they quickly pulled apart at the jarring noise.

“That’s mine,” Peeta said as he reached for his phone on the floor. Seeing the name, he picked up quickly. “Hi Hannah…sure we can have pizza for dinner…” Peeta met Katniss’ curious gaze. “Okay, well tell your brother to help with fractions if Aunt Prim can’t…yes, she right here…hold on—”

Her husband held the phone out to her.

Katniss pulled her skirt down before taking it.

“Hello sweetheart! How was school?” Their daughter began to fill her in, finishing with her teacher telling them about the class potluck. “Sure, we can pick up cupcakes for tomorrow. Anyone have allergies in the class?” Hannah responded with a no. “Okay, we’ll see you soon. Love you!”

She hung up, turning as Peeta zipped up his pants.

He gave her a gentle smile, going to her side to smooth her skirt down, before giving her a kiss.

“Thanks for the exam, Dr. Everdeen,” he said quietly.

“Actually, it’s Dr. Mellark.” Katniss smiled tenderly at her husband of almost fifteen years. “And, you’re welcome.”

**FIN.**


End file.
